


信使一

by yigehaoren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigehaoren/pseuds/yigehaoren
Summary: GPF大赛后，事情久违的变得有点儿失控。





	

《信使》

 

他至今也不知道那个夜晚到底是不是胜生勇利蓄意为之。  
维克托•尼基福罗夫被自己的学生推倒在床上，眼睁睁的看着他从不知道什么地方摸出一条紫色的绸缎，并且将自己的双手按在床头上绑了起来。  
“勇利，”他笑着说，身体里热爱刺激与冒险的好动因子因为察觉到了威胁而彼此摩擦震动，让他的血液都逐渐升温起来，“得了金牌那么高兴吗？”  
“当然。”GPF的新任金牌得主头也不抬的说，他的头发没有做任何造型，松松散散的黑发披在肩上，还冒着湿漉漉的潮气——维克托进屋前他大概刚洗过澡，就连皮肤都泛着柔软香甜的气味，在酒店昏黄的落地灯的映照下，胜生勇利身上简直好像在泛着细碎而柔和的光。  
勇利将他的手牢牢的绑了起来——说是这么说，可是前花滑名将只要稍稍动一下手腕，就会发现他扎得一点也不牢。  
维克托没有提醒他，不想破坏气氛，还有一点别的用心。就一点点。  
胜生勇利开始脱他的裤子——西装、衬衫和领带早在一进门的那场胡天胡地的乱吻里就已经被扒掉了，晚宴期间稍稍喝了那么两杯苏格兰威士忌的教练甚至想不起来究竟是谁干的——他记得他打开了门，然后就被人堵在了门口，两条强韧修长的胳膊紧紧地抱住了他的腰，一对甜蜜的嘴唇不请自来的送到了他的嘴边，然后——然后就是现在。他身上很快就一丝布料也不剩。  
胜生勇利看起来很平静。维克托熟悉他那样的神情，当他打定了某种主意之后，他脸上就会露出这种平静的神情，如同无风的天气里的海平面，你只能从细枝末节里窥到其下蕴藏着的波涛汹涌——在这样的场合，指的即是他垂到鼻尖上的刘海、他眼里的晃动的光芒和他温热的、比平时稍微急促的吐息。当他在赛场上露出这样的表情时，身为教练的维克托就会产生一种预感：没有任何人不会被他的学生身上所隐藏的丰富而多情的美而折服；而身为合法丈夫的那一面，则让他想要撕掉那身表演服，和他来一场疯狂而放纵的性爱。  
这样的念头从分站赛时就已经产生了，为了不破坏勇利的比赛状态，他们俩都心照不宣的忍耐着，是时候让它解放出来了，离开宴会时维克托这样想着，而他的学生却还要早他一步。  
早就已经无法忍耐了。  
“唔。”勇利似乎在思考着什么，他平时都戴眼镜的，戴着眼镜的勇利看起来又可爱又柔软，让人只想把他抱在怀里好好亲亲他的脸，再给他泡一杯热可可，但他现在没戴，在冰场和床上是他唯二不戴眼镜的场所，摘去那副学生似的框架眼镜，底下露出的真实面容其实有种坚冰般的凛冽美感——让人想要侵犯和污染。他从枕头底下摸出一个眼罩想要给维克托带上，俄罗斯人头一偏，躲开了。  
“我不要。”他任性的说，委屈的撅起了嘴，“我要看着勇利。”  
勇利的原则在维克托面前总是溃不成军，很快就会被变成一堆废土。“那就算了。”勇利回答道，他的手抚上维克托的脸，维克托试着去蹭他温热的手心和冰凉的手指（又一个勇利情难自已的表现），但那只手很快就向后滑行，将他的头发向脑后拨去。胜生勇利凑了过来，将额头抵在了维克托的额头上。“我也想让维克托看着我。”他说，“不看别人，只看我。”  
“当然，我亲爱的。”维克托说，某种奇特的想法飞快的划过他的脑海，还没来得抓住看清就消失了——今晚的勇利有点不一样。  
他可能想这么做很久了。维克托想，勇利的吻开始落在他的额头上，然后是鼻梁、脸颊、嘴唇，他断断续续的啄吻着维克托，使得后者觉得他并不是在和自己的丈夫亲热，而是在用嘴唇膜拜神灵——那种至今依然难以置信自己拥有了神明的自我怀疑感也许仍旧残留在勇利的心底，即使维克托已经无数次向他倾吐过火热的爱意也没什么改变。也许勇利一生都摆脱不了它了。  
“勇利，”他轻声说，扬了扬脖子，“吻我吧。”  
勇利捧着他的脸笑了。“我不是正在……？”  
维克托的眼睛闪着光，他看上去坚定而温柔。“真正的吻我。”他说，“我想要。”  
他一贯听话的学生思考了片刻。  
“那不行。”他摇头拒绝了，“我知道你想干嘛……不会让你得逞的。”  
他报复性的捏了捏维克托的脸颊。他们经常在热吻中迷失，胜生勇利终于在屡次意乱情迷之后有了经验，看起来他打定主意要让这场性爱按照他的方式进行下去了。  
“诶——”维克托笑得无奈又无辜，“我什么也没想干——除了你。”  
勇利的脸红了。他的拇指划过维克托的下唇，忽然凑过去，在那里不轻不重的咬了一口。  
“你听话点。”他说，并没有从话语里透出什么应有的权威感，反倒像是在不情不愿的撒娇，这让维克托体内的酒精含量忽然猛蹿起来，他感到自己醉了，真正的，醉了，不是因为那几杯威士忌，而是因为他的勇利。  
他醉倒在爱欲之中，并且情愿长醉不醒。维克托把头靠在了勇利的肩膀上。  
“我听话。”他低声说，“勇利会给我什么奖励？”  
胜生勇利的胸腔震动着，笑声从他的喉咙里跳了出来，他搂着维克托的脖子，亲吻他的额角——维克托只庆幸自己是他的初恋，因为他是个多好的情人啊，倘若有别人分享过这份温柔和爱意，维克托定会嫉妒那人的。  
如果此时他能活动自己的手臂，能够紧紧地搂住勇利的腰肢就好了——他们两人都浑身赤裸，勇利的身体就在他的眼前，却不能被他完全的收入怀中，那感觉让他感到有些无助，然而勇利很快的就又开始吻他，从嘴唇到下巴，随后是脖子和锁骨，就连胸口和乳尖都被他的舌头缓慢而色情的尝过，当他用自己的唇舌交替着沿着维克托结实分明的腹肌线条滑动时，后者感到意识终于彻底的陷入了朦胧中。他情不自禁的发出了一声赞叹和急迫交织的呻吟。他硬的发疼，只想把那个趴在自己的小腹上的那个黑色的脑袋往更下方那个滚烫的地方压去。  
当勇利如同和他心有灵犀一般，将他的阴茎含入口中缓慢的上下吞吐时，维克托那已经不甚清明却依旧敏锐的头脑忽然意识到了一件事：他的勇力对这一天应该渴望了很久了。  
赛季开始后他们就减少了做爱的次数，不光是为了保证身体状况，“你这样我没法思考。”勇利有一次这样说，维克托完全赞同他的说法，他们一旦挨到一起就没法把手从对方身上拿开，往往都是从一个简单的在脸颊上的早安吻开始，事情却很快就会变得香艳淋漓、不可收拾，他们俩纠缠在一块儿，甚至分不清是谁的手谁的脚，仿佛他们是两个极易反应的化学元素，一旦靠近彼此，不需要任何催化就会摩擦生热，随后形成大量的火花、液体和呻吟。于是赛季一开始，他们就心照不宣的回到教练和学生的位置，彼此恪守着肢体接触的界限，甚至比他们成为情人之前还要规矩。  
“你俩真虚伪。”尤里•普利赛提毫不留情的嘲笑道。虚伪吗？维克托觉得这很难说，谁也不能说赛前禁欲就能成为胜利的保证，但对于那个他们都非常想要得到的东西，他和勇利都在尽所有的努力，谁也不愿意任何疏忽成为阻碍他们的拦路虎。  
而对于维克托自己来说，他再也、再也不想，也不能看见胜生勇利跪倒在冰面上，颤抖着将悔恨紧紧地攥在手心里的样子了。所以他什么都愿意做，只要勇利需要。  
但这不是他觉得勇利对这场性爱超乎寻常的渴望的全部原因。  
胜生勇利——他有问题，这是当维克托亲眼看着他站到最高的领奖台上，对着媒体的闪光灯露出功能性的微笑时才意识到的。当他仔细回想时，却发现这并不是问题出现的第一天，胜生勇利的身上早就出了问题，只是维克托和他自己都没有意识到。当维克托注视着那一双平静的眼睛，他越来越能从中看到二十七岁的维克托•尼基福罗夫的影子——他想要的都得到了，他不知道接下来该怎么做，他迷失了。  
这让维克托感到前所未有的担忧。他曾经迷失了，找不到继续下去的动力，于是他另辟蹊径，他找到了勇利，他在勇利身上既找到了灵感，也得到了动力——胜生勇利就成为了他动力，他为维克托重新打开了那扇关闭了的窗口，让维克托再一次看清了这个世界。  
而现在他就在勇利身边，勇利却迷失了——他要去哪里寻找自己的“胜生勇利”呢？如果他找到了，那对他和维克托之间的关系，又会产生怎样的影响呢？维克托相信，他们两人大概都在一刻不停的思考着、迷茫着、甚至恐惧着答案。  
所以他们都太需要这场性爱了。  
勇利温柔细致的为他口交，每一次都试着吞进最深处，让龟头戳在自己的喉咙口的软肉上。他的嘴唇软软的包裹着粗大的茎身，在路过凸起的青筋时刻意摩挲舔舐，维克托不由自主的挣动了一下，床头发出了一声粗野的摩擦声。  
“可以了，”他沙哑的说，“勇利，可以了……过来。”  
勇利果真听话的吐出他的阴茎，重新骑到了维克托身上。他吻维克托的脖子和脸侧，热切的像个急于讨好的小动物。  
“吻我。”维克托命令道，“不然我真的会生气。”  
“是是是。”勇利说，忍不住露出一个笑颜，“我可不想让维恰哭。”  
看来他是永远也别想越过这个梗了。维克托挺动腰部，粗大的阴茎顶到了勇利的屁股，甚至将紧致的臀缝挤开，探到了潮湿诱人的洞口。  
“做过润滑了？”维克托问，勇利的耳朵红了，他“嗯”了一声。  
“等你的时候没事干。”他说，“就随便……弄了两下。”  
刚稍作冷却的欲望又一次在他心头爆炸开来，勇利一个人，百无聊赖的呆在房间里，用手指干着自己……这样的画面令人血脉喷张。他急不可耐的仰起头，但勇利只是用一只手抱着他的脖子，另一只手探到了身下，扶住了维克托的阴茎，然后将它扶到了自己的洞口，他没有停歇，在头部顶进去了少许之后，就一口气直直的坐了下去。  
“！”彻底进入的一瞬间，两人都发出了无声的叹息，快感如潮水般涌来，令人失落了声音。维克托急切的吻勇利的耳朵，他甚至咬了勇利。“吻我，勇利，求你了，吻我……”于是他们接吻，再也无法抵抗彼此的诱惑，两条舌头像是彼此熟识一般纠缠起来，口腔黏膜甚至粘连在了一起。维克托仿佛一个又渴又饿的人忽然降临到了丰盛的美酒佳肴面前，他想把胜生勇利吃下肚去。  
他们接吻，与此同时，胜生勇利开始试着抬起腰部。他的腰肢非常灵活，大腿结实有力，他的身体好像天生就是为性爱而生的一般，维克托的阴茎被他很轻易的吞到了底部，然后又抽出，以此反复——维克托注视着他，这是视觉的盛宴，勇利舒展的肩膀和修长的四肢，他微凹的腰窝和结实的腹肌，还有他痛苦的纠结的五官，可这并不能满足身体的需要。他再也无法忍耐，猛地伸出手臂，紧紧地将自己的珍宝搂进了怀中。  
“嗯！”勇利惊慌的叫了一声，“什么时候……”  
“早就……”维克托只来得及说了这么一句，他紧接着就将勇利迎面推倒在大床上，掰开他的两腿快速的抽插起来，勇利抓着他的胳膊，被他顶动的像个风口浪尖的小船，他尖叫起来。  
“不，别，慢一点维克托，慢一点，求你，我不行……太久没……慢一点……啊！”  
他的声音随着维克托顶到最深处的某个地方而拔到了最高，阴茎也硬的如同铁一样，从马眼渗出了晶莹的液体，维克托低下头，在它顶端亲吻了一下。  
勇利被气哭了。  
“你耍赖……”他说，被顶的话都断断续续，“你，你……说好……”  
“什么也没说好。”维克托带着笑意说，将他的手握住贴在自己的滚烫的脸上，“再说，都是，勇利……太色情的，的错。”他不住的在那个小洞里抽插，每一下都顶到了最深处，提前涂抹进去的润滑剂有些甚至被带了出来，因为他的动作而被搅成了白沫挂在穴口的嫩肉上，一派淫靡。  
“我，我的……错？”勇利委屈的说，“啊，不要顶，好酸……维克托……是维克托的错……维克托，维克托把我变得……”  
“是勇利本来就很色情，”维克托说，“我才能把勇利色情的一面激发出来……所以还是勇利的错。”  
在床上讨论究竟谁更eros这件事将两人的兴奋点推向了更高，勇利的腿缠住了维克托的腰，他随着维克托的动作扭动身体，迫切的索要更多。  
“吻我，吻我，维克托！”他不满意的闹着，让维克托简直以为喝醉的不是自己，“吻我……好不好……”  
“好，什么都好。”维克托说，他低下头吻自己的爱人，双手环住他的腰将他抱离了床单，胜生勇利除了他的胳膊和两人相连之处完全没有了支点，他被彻底顶进了最深处，眼泪和口水乱糟糟的流淌着，脆弱的脖子被维克托咬住，好像被猛兽捕获的猎物。  
他快要高潮了。“维克托……”他意识迷茫的叫着，“维克托，维克托……”  
维克托抱紧了他，加快了抽插——高潮的快感一波接着一波涌来，速度越来越密集，他仿佛失去了一切知觉，唯有他和勇利相连的地方源源不断的向他提供着生存的证明。“不，不要，跟我一起……”维克托无意识的呢喃着，勇利在他怀中不断地扭动身体，哭着颤抖。  
他们一同高潮了，勇利的精液射在他自己的胸膛和脸上，可他顾不上擦去，只是双眼涣散的抱着维克托不放，鼻子里传出奶声奶气的呻吟。  
大量的精液一波接着一波被射进了勇利的身体里，多得他连脚趾都蜷了起来——被维克托的东西直接操干是一种感觉，被精液填满，甚至连肚子都鼓了起来，那是另一种感觉。维克托俯下身将他放在床上，他却立刻抱紧了维克托的脖子。  
“不要离开我。”他带着哭腔哀求道，“维克托，不要离开我。”  
这让维克托的心都碎了，“我为什么会离开你？”他说道，“我永远也不会做那种事——那比要我的眼睛、要我的心脏、要我的灵魂还让我难受。”他抱紧了自己的珍宝，两个人紧紧地贴在一起，勇利将头埋在了他的肩窝里。  
“我爱你。”维克托说，“我只希望你知道我有多爱你。我永远也不会离开你。”  
——除非你希望离开我。他心中想。除非如此。  
勇利趴在他肩头轻轻地哭了。

 

当他醒来时，勇利正在窗边通电话，阳光从窗帘的缝隙间漏进来，勇利掀起了一个小缝朝外看着。  
“嗯，没问题。”他听见勇利用日语对着电话说道，“我明天就回日本——我会尽量帮健次郎的。”  
“好，到时候……”他的话还没说完，电话就被人从身后轻而易举的夺走了，维克托将他抱进怀里，握住了他掀开窗帘的手。  
“谁是健次郎？”他充满醋意的问，在两个人刚经历过一场久违的性爱的早晨，是谁这么没有眼色？  
“……”勇利明显沉默了一会儿，“你居然不记得……”  
“……有什么问题吗？”维克托问，“很重要？”他开始回忆是否是勇利的某个亲戚或者朋友，他对日本人的名字其实还是有点苦手——姐姐是真利，两个青梅竹马的朋友是小优和西郡豪，老师是美奈子……嗯还有狗是维酱（对于维酱的大名他采取了假装看不见的态度）……  
“到底是谁啊？”  
“……我们一起参加过全日大赛啊……”勇利说，“你忘了吗……维克托第一次对我发火……”  
“诶，我有发过火？”维克托问，“真的吗？”  
“……”勇利看起来整个人都不好了。“真的啊！”他气的在维克托的手臂上咬了一口，“说我不能带动别人的积极性……怪我对喜欢我的健次郎太冷漠……总之！”他赶在维克托对“喜欢我”三个字发作之前说到，“他现在碰到发育关了状态很不好，冰协希望我去帮帮他……”  
“这也是谨遵教练命令，对吧。”他说，看好戏似的笑起来，维克托惩罚般的在他脸上咬了一口。  
“这时候你就知道教练命令了。”他说，“前天那个4T……”  
“哎呀维恰！”勇利赶紧岔开话题，“去吃饭吧！晚了尤拉奇卡又要发脾气了……”  
维克托看着他，心里充满了甜蜜的爱意——但他还没有忘记昨晚的担忧。  
“勇利……”  
“我知道。”勇利说，他靠近了维克托怀里，枕着他的肩膀，“我知道我出了问题……但我们会有办法的……只要我和维克托在一起。”他说着笑起来，说起了一件无关紧要的事，“我做了一个梦！我梦见我是个信使，我要带着某样东西去某个地方……我一直走一直走，我心里觉得很快活。我想那是个好兆头。”  
维克托亲了亲他的鼻尖儿。  
“我爱你。”他说，重复了前一夜的誓言。“我永远也不会离开你。”

 

那时他依旧不知道，接下来发生的事情会让他的生活发生怎样翻天覆地的变化。


End file.
